


If I Mess with Faith, Just a Little... [HIATUS]

by corncat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Beth is rad, Chris is a struggling Pan, Josh was robbed from a good ending, Multi, Semi Roleswap AU, Tags May Change, also poor Hannah, anyways Josh is oblivious gay, so I'm fixing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat
Summary: Basically, some roles are semi-swap, personalities might be slightly different, but I'll do my best to still keep them in character!Disclaimer: These characters and the game belong to their rightful owners. I do not make a profit out of this. I wrote this for fun and for others to enjoy.
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	If I Mess with Faith, Just a Little... [HIATUS]

In these mountains, there is more than what meets the eye. Something deadly, disturbing, and unnaturally strong that a simple bullet would barely slow it down.

Though that's not so important right now, is it?

No, we're only gonna focus on a couple of unsupervised teens, trying to enjoy their annual winter getaway.

Whatever secret that Blackwood Mountain holds is not as important as these so-called young adults, and their schemes to prank their dear friend's feelings and, quite possibly, will end with more than just a few tears. Right?

Right. So let's get on with it then. Shall we?

It started with Washington's kids, Josh, Hannah, and Beth had invited their close friends to their family's lodge for their annual winter getaway weekend. To Hannah, it was the most perfect opportunity of a lifetime. A chance to possibly catch a certain Mike Munroe's attention, only one problem, he has a girlfriend already.

Jinkies. This should be fun...

Not really, no. This is gonna be horrible.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're actually doing this." Emily whispers so the eldest Washington wouldn't hear them, as her friend Jess places a fake note on the kitchen counter. The blonde pigtail girl shushes her friend, smiling back at her. Mike shifted uncomfortably next to his girlfriend, clearly not liking where this is headed, but letting the actions proceed in front of him.

Sam, the more sensible one in the group, interrupts. "Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" Jess rolled her eyes, "oh come on, she deserves it. Don't be uptight, Sammy."

The other blonde raises her voice, anger was heard in her tone. "It's not her fault that she has a huge crush on Mike-," Jess shook her head immediately, making her way to the double-doors.

"Hannah's been making moves on him, I'm just looking out for my girl Em." She looked at Emily with a small smile before heading out to the next room. Emily nodded to her best friend, following her, along with her boyfriend and Sam. "Just because he's class Prez, doesn't mean he belongs to everyone." Her fist tightens, eyebrows forward, "Mike is my man."

Mike stared at his girlfriend, one of his eyebrows was raised, "Hey Em, I'm not anybody's man."

Emily scoffs with a grin, "whatever you say, Darling!" She moves along to the designated guest room, having Mike, Jess, Matt, and Ashley following behind. Sam went upstairs hurriedly, "Hannah!"

It would have been so easy, to save the poor girl before the great humiliation, or perhaps just have her crush reject Hannah respectfully, as she deserves the truth than to be made like a fool. Unfortionally, This doesn't go as we wanted. We all don't get that same happy ending, not everyone will be nice, rather it was from a friend, a family member, or a simple classmate crush.

Sam hurriedly shouted, "Hannah!" Alas, her shouts did not fully reach anyone downstairs. Unbeknownst to Sam, Hannah was already making her way to the kitchen area, starting to gather the empty beer cans and glass bottles, until she notices a note.

The raven-haired teen gave the note a skeptical look, "Who left this..." She realized it was for her, from Mike to her shock, her face lit up with glee, forgetting the mess as she made her way to her trap. Hannah left the note back on the counter, right when her sister walked into the kitchen.

Do you see how this was played out so well?

How this tragic story was build so effortlessly?

Fascinating.

Beth waltz into the room, barely noticing her sister leaving, she scans the space, seeing the dishes needed some attention. The brunette made her way quietly, not disturbing her older brother and his crush, Chris, both boys surrounded by cans and bottles. Beth smirked, snickering, "damn Josh, leave some for the rest of us." It was supposed to be a calm night, quietly clean the kitchen, and go to bed. But she was barely halfway washing when she notices a figure outside the lodge. Beth leans close to the window hesitantly, squinting her eyes, but it was too harsh outside to see.

She nervously shouted, "Hey guys, did you see that? Dad said it would just be us this weekend." No response, "Josh?" Beth turned to see both Josh and Chris still pass out drunk, one of their own ways of impressing each other, in hopes for the other to notice their feelings. Beth let out a breath, realizing they will most likely not wake up for a while, "ugh idiots..." She made her way out of the kitchen/living area, but a single piece of paper on the other side of the counter caught her eye. Beth went to grab it and read it through, knowing already this was not good. "Shit." A rustle was heard outside, startling the young teen. She moves to wake her brother up but to avail. Josh and Chris were too deep in slumber and intoxicated. Beth went to find any of her friends, "Guys, there's someone outside-," there was no one around. "What the hell...?" She looked around, only to quickly find the rest of the group near the front doors.

"Hannah, come back!"

"It was just a prank, Han!"

What was that?

Beth's brown eyes narrowed, she quickly grabbed her jacket and stormed her way to the group. "What are you guys doing?" She looked out, seeing her sister disappearing in the snowstorm. "Where is my sister going?" She grew worried with every passing second.

"We just wanted to teach her a lesson, but she overreacted." Jess's hands rest on her hips.

"What!? Hannah!" Beth ran towards the storm, ignoring any protest. 'Fucking assholes...'

"Beth, wait!" Mike chase after the brunette, ignoring his girlfriend's protest. Beth just scoffs, trying to look through the snow. The other sister's footprints were new but were quickly being replaced by the snow. Mike and Beth called out for Hannah, in hopes of any response.

"Hannah! Hannah, I'm sorry!" Mike pleaded, "please, come back!"

Beth glared at the class president, "I can't believe you thought this was funny in any way."

If looks could kill, Mike wouldn't be standing, but he manages to speak. "Look, it wasn't my idea-"

"And that makes this better how?" Mike opened his mouth but shuts it when looking at Beth, couldn't figure out anything to say. It didn't matter what it was, as the other teen continued to speak her mind. "Look, you could of just reject her like a grown-ass adult, but no you just decided humiliation was the best route." She continued to search, muttering under her breath, "god where are you, Han..."

Their silence was cut by the sound of sniffling, both teens rush towards the sound. Around the corner was a young raven-haired teen, blubbering in the harsh snowy weather, her glasses getting fogy. It had brought a small smile on Beth, seeing her sister still in one piece. "Oh, Hannah." She squats down on the ground, taking her jacket off and wrapping it around her sister's shivering shoulders. Whispering gently. "Shh... it's going to be okay, sis. We're here now." Beth poured comforting words for her sibling. Mike just stood by watching the scene, the Washington girls completely ignoring his presence. He frowns, not at the young women, but to himself for letting this happen. He had let his girlfriend's friend take hold of a dumb prank and at what cost? Almost letting someone get hurt-

A huge roar was heard in the forest, bringing everyone's attention. Mike stood his guard, scanning the area. "Hey guys, I think now is a good time to Leave." He heard Beth and Hannah muttered a response, but a sharp piercing shriek was sounding close. The twins stood up and started to run with Mike, who unknowingly went in the opposite direction, panicking and rough weather was not making the situation any better. They blindly ran to an unknown trail, Mike losing his footing and tumbled down a small frozen pond, the twins didn't notice his sudden disappearance. They kept running, the wind getting harsher, and their footprints were long gone. They stopped by a cliff, gasping for air. Hannah held her focus on her breathing, as Beth looked around and realized Mike wasn't with them. She worried quickly, "Mike? Mike!?"

The shrieking continued to come closer to the sisters, Beth held Hannah protectively, cautiously moving away from the mysterious beast. Only to have the other twin lose her balance, causing both the girls to trip on the edge. Beth quickly grabbed a nearby branch with one arm, the other barely holding her sister's hand. She groans in pain, the weight of her sister was too much for just one arm, let alone holding on to a frail-looking branch in winter.

"Beth! Hannah!" The class Prez's voice was heard through the severe weather. Beth and Hannah shouted in unison, "Mike!" The young man looked down to see the twin's situation and quickly lay down the ground to reach. "Hannah! Come up first-" The branch gave a sharp snap, already giving up at the worst time. Beth's eyes shoot up, she gave all her strength to swing her twin sister towards Mike, "Argh!"

"Wow, Beth!" Her sister squeak in surprise, as Mike catches Hannah's free hands, pulling her up from the ledge. Another snap was heard, Mike went to quickly grab Beth's free hand, but their fingers slip. She fell into the darkness. Mike yelled out. "No!"

Hannah cried, reaching from the ledge, Mike pulling her back. "Beth, no!"

A roar was heard once more, Mike quickly pulled Hannah up. "Han, I'm sorry, but we got to go. Now."

Hannah cried in protest, "b-but Beth is-" the beast let out a loud howl for any living being to hear.

"Han, we have to go!"

"No! Stop, no!"

The raven-haired teen quietly sobs as the young man pulled her close, keeping the young weeping teen from running to the cliff. An uncomfortable silence was between them as they made their way to the lodge. Mike looked at Hannah's painful expression, shivering with tears still staining her rosy cheeks, her glasses still fogy. She glances at him, her eyes were puffier than when Mike and Beth first found her. Her attention went back to the lodge, catching sight of her brother, her only sibling.

Josh shouted angrily at the so-called friends till he turned to see Hannah, he smiled at the sight of his sister. "Hannah!"

"J-Josh!" Hannah shoved Mike roughly, both Washinton's ran towards each other's arms, wrapping their arms around each other. Hannah cried hysterically, "Josh, Beth is- she was- oh God!" Her words were scrambled, barely forming a sentence out.

Josh let go loosely, his right hand resting on his sister's face, wiping the ongoing tears. "Han, breathe. Breathe with me." The other teens' whispers to themselves, Chris and Same looked at Mike, looking defeated and slouching as he made his way to the group. Sam stopped him, "Hey, where's Beth?" her voice was stern.

He hesitantly answers, "she's-"

"Gone."

All eyes were on Hannah, who was still trying to stop her own hiccups. Josh stared at his sister in disbelieve, "wah-what do you mean, Han?" He held her shoulders steadily, he wasn't sure if it was to keep her or himself from trembling on the ground. Hannah shook her head.

"She's gone, she's just gone..." she buried her cold face in his shoulder, refusing to let go. Fearing if she did, she might lose another sibling. It was no problem for Josh, as he was too shocked by the news.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"Oh my god..."

Sam started to head inside to call the ranger, as the others started to discuss in disbelieve. Mike ordered the group to head back inside, leaving the scene behind. He gave a sad look before joining the others. Chris stayed outside as Sam stayed close to the entrance.

Hannah and Josh seemed to be in their own bubble, hugging one another. Thinking that if they let go, the other would disappear. So they held on, Hannah was pressing her face on her brother's shoulder, pushing her glasses on her face, as Josh let out broken sobs. The swooshing sound from the wind surrounded them, the outside light shines faintly on their heads, flicker slightly. Chris had to remind them it was still freezing and they have to be inside the lodge, he patted his friend's shoulders before leading them inside. No matter how warm it was, the cold feeling doesn't seem to go away.

Tomorrow the news will hit worst, as it would be confirmed that this was not a nightmare.

Beth Washinton was truly gone.


End file.
